fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Mordred
This article is for Mordred. For the 4 , see Mordred (Rider). Saber of Red, The Knight of Londinium |jname = モードレッド |image = mordred1.png|Stage 1 mordred2.png|Stage 2 mordred3.png|Stage 3 mordred4.png|Stage 4 Mordredaf.png|April Fool Mode red new 1.png|Sprite 1 Mode red new 2.png|Sprite 2 Mode red new 3.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Sawashiro Miyuki |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |class = Saber |atk = 1,811/11,723 |hp = 2,153/14,680 |gatk = 12,833 |ghp = 16,083 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 76 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 98 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.56% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |traits = Dragon, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Artoria/Arthur enemies. Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 180% |c2 = 190% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 210% |c5 = 220% |2chargeeffect = NP + |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank 'A+'= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Artoria/Arthur enemies. Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 180% |c2 = 190% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 210% |c5 = 220% |2chargeeffect = NP + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Old= }} Ascension |5}} |22 = |18}} |21 = |12}} |33 = |2}} |32 = |10}} |31 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |42 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} |22 = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% while she is on the field. |b11 = 1,090,000 |b12 = 1,230,000 |b13 = 1,360,000 |b14 = 1,500,000 |b15 = 1,640,000 }} Biography Trivia *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Apocrypha × FGO Special Campaign, 1 May 2018 Update. *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. *The English release of Fate/Grand Order refers to Mordred using masculine pronouns in her bibliography. Images Saint Graphs= mordred1.png|Stage 1 mordred2.png|Stage 2 mordred3.png|Stage 3 mordred4.png|Stage 4 Mordredaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Mordredicon.png|Stage 1 MordredStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MordredStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MordredFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S076 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S076 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S076 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Mode red new 1.png|Stage 1 Mode red new 2.png|Stage 2 Mode red new 3.png|Stage 3 S076 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S076 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S076 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo076.png|NP Logo Mordredsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Mordredsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Mordredsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Mode red new skill 1.png|Skill Pose 1 Mode red new skill 2.png|Skill Pose 2 MODE_RED_skill.png|Skill Pose (Old) Mordred_new_np.png|Noble Phantasm Pose ClarentSprite.png|Clarent |-| Expression Sheets= Mordred sheet1.png|Stage 1 Mordred sheet2.png|Stage 2 Mordred sheet3.png|Stage 3 Mordred Formal Dress sheet.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress |-| Craft Essences= Strawberryandthundercrunchchocolate.png|Strawberry and Thunder Crunch Chocolate (Valentine CE) 228.png|True Samadhi Fire 266.png|Who Am I 276.png|Anniversary Heroines CE597.jpg|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Heading Towards Trifas.png|Heading Towards Trifas CE876.png|Our Round Table CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE1073.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Mordred |-| Others= MordredIllustration.jpg|Illustration by Konoe Ototsugu Clarent.png|Clarent Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Dragon Category:Riding Category:Saberface Category:London Category:Camelot Category:S I N